Love ya, Bread Head
by CelesteTime
Summary: ROPIUS - RosexScorpius Après les derniers évènements, Scorpius et Albus peuvent enfin rentrer à Poudlard pour leur 5ème année. Mais Scorpius doit se faire une raison... Albus n'est pas la seule personne à qui il tient... NO SPOIL DE HPACC so don't worry be happy...


**N/A: HIIIIIIIIIIII! J'ai eu la chaaaance de lire Harry Potter and The Cursed Child! Bon.. en anglais mais je peux PAS attendre jusqu'en Octobre pour la version française! Alors, malgré un doigt cassé, une rupture amoureuse, un ordinateur HS et un grand frère qui commence à avoir des problèmes de santé (rien de très grave heureusement) j'ai décidé de faire une fanfic' sur Ropius! (Nom du ship inventé par mes soins) Ou tout simplement:**

 **Rose Granger-Weasley x Scorpius Malefoy**

 **Bonne lecture c;**

SCORPIUS

C'était le début de sa cinquième année... Après les derniers évènements (je ne spoilerai point) Scorpius avait hâte de retrouver Poudlard. Les rumeurs sur lui (je maintiens ma promesse de non-spoilage) s'étaient complètement enfuies et désormais, son père et lui vivait en paix. Il était assis dans son compartiment habituel et attendait Albus. Scorpius vit son meilleur ami faire ses adieux à son célèbre père à travers la vitre. Quelques mètres plus loin, Rose disait, elle aussi au revoir à ses parents. Quant à Scorpius, son père était déjà parti. Albus monta dans le train suivit de Rose et ils rejoignirent Scorpius dans son compartiment. Comme à son habitude, Scorpius tenta à nouveau d'attirer l'attention de la Gryffondor avec une blague, en vain.

-Tais-toi, tête de pain!, lui dit-elle en partant.

C'était devenu son surnom depuis qu'il lui avait dit qu'il trouvait qu'elle sentait le pain. Scorpius avait essayé de se rattraper sur son compliment plus que bancal et Rose avait commencé à le surnommer Tête de Pain.

-T'es un cas désespéré mon pote!, fit Albus en mangeant une chocogrenouille.

-Quoi?

-T'as pas le droit de me dire que tu l'aimes pas après cinq ans que tu fais ça!

-Je suis pas amoureux!, protesta Scorpius.

-Et moi j'aime pas les sucreries!, se moqua Albus. Arrête! C'est pas possible que tu l'aimes pas! Ou alors, tu t'en es toujours pas rendu compte... Ce qui est grave quand même.

-J'essaye juste de lui montrer que la famille Malefoy ne se résume pas seulement aux conneries faites par mon père quand il était jeune!

-Ok, ok... mais révise tes blagues, je t'en supplie... Même moi, je fait mieux!

-Je suis très drôle, c'est pas vrai..., bougonna Scoprius.

Bon... après réflèxion... peut-être que son meilleur ami avait raison.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à Poudlard où la professeur Madame MacGonagald accueillait les premières années. Albus et Scorpius allèrent s'assoirent à la table de leur maison et assistèrent à la répartition faites pas le Choixpeau magique. Les maisons gagnantes furent Poufsouffle et Gryffondor avec 12 nouveaux chacun. Serdaigle fut deuxième avec 10 nouveaux. Et Serpentard, l'éternel perdant, garda sa dernière place avec 5 sorciers de plus. Albus avait l'air heureux qu'il n'y ait pas beaucoup de nouveaux dans leur maison, lui qui n'aimait pas vraiment le contact humain...

Lors du banquet, Scorpius fixa Rose tout en réfléchissant... Et si il l'aimait finalement? Son père ne serait pas forcément d'accord qu'il aime la fille de ses anciens ennemis mais Scorpius s'en fichait. Elle était mignonne avec ses cheveux qui basculaient entre le châtain clair et le roux, ses yeux bruns chocolats et son air sévère même quand elle mangeait. Elle était la parfaite combinaison de son père, Ron Weasley, avec sa mère, Hermione Granger. À ses côtés, James Potter écrivait dans un carnet. Sûrement ses prochaines farces qu'il ferait aux autres élèves dans quelques temps. Bref... Rose était le genre de fille qui lui plaisait. Innacessible, intelligente, autoritaire et pourtant adorable.

-Eh! Y'a un jour où faut arrêter la contenplation et passer à l'action, mon pote!, lui dit Albus.

-Rooh, c'est bon!, fit Scorpius en lui donnant un coup de coude.

ROSE

Lors du repas, Rose avait remarqué le regard fixe que Scorpius lui portait. Elle avait soutenu son regard durant quelques secondes mais, voyant qu'il continuait de la regarder, elle détourna la tête en rougissant et continua à manger. À côté d'elle, James avait encore écrit une centaine de mauvaises blagues à faire. Dans la famille Potter, ils étaient tous différents. James, l'aîné, adorait faire des farces et ne faisait que des bêtises. Albus, quant à lui, était colérique, toujours seul avec Scorpius et il aimait être sarcastique. La petite dernière, Lyly, était très différente de ses deux frères. Elle était douce, gentille, rassurante et pleine d'énergie. Les Potter étaient la famille la plus... comment dire? Bizarre, ou plutôt, la famille qui sortait du lot.

Après le banquet, Rose rejoignit la salle commune des Gryffondor et resta avec le peu d'amis qu'elle avait.

-Vous trouvez pas qu'il y a des gars des autres maisons qui sont beaux?, demanda l'une d'elle.

Voilà! Les garçons... C'était leur thème favori. Elles parlaient de garçons très souvent et cela faisait rire Rose. Ces amies étaient, certes, très accros aux histoires d'amour mais tout de même intelligentes.

-Oh oui!, continua Arya. Perso, y'a un gars à Serdaigle qui est troooop canon!

-Tu parles de Sebastien Louri?, remarqua Lyse. C'est vrai qu'il est mignon mais t'as pas vu Koni Varape de Poufsouffle! C'est une bombe et il est trop sympa!

-Moi je préfère Trévor Londubat., rajouta Narie. Même si c'est un Gryffondor comme nous.

-Attends..., fit Arya. Trévor Londubat, le FILS du Professeur Londubat, te plaît? Woh, j'aurais jamais cru.

-On a toutes dit notre préférence..., déclara Lyse. Sauf...

Arya, Lyse et Narie se tournèrent vers elle avec un regard interrogateur.

-Rose!, dirent-elles ensemble en pouffant.

-Cherche vers les Serpentards..., lui dit Narie. C'est la seule maison que personne n'a encore citée.

-Mais t'as peut-être pas besoin de nous dire qui te fait de l'effet., avoua Arya. On sait toutes...

-Que Scorpius Malefoy est le seul qui est susceptible de te plaire., finit Lyse.

Rose faillit mourir d'étonnement sur le coup. Scorpius Malefoy? Il était plus branché sucreries ou légendes que filles ce gars.

-Il ne me plaît pas., démentit Rose.

-Oh, allez!, fit Lyse. Tu peux nous le dire quand un mec te fait un peu d'effet! Et puis nous, on adore s'inventer des histoires d'amour entre élèves de maisons différentes!

-Oh oui!, continua Narie. C'est trop chou ce genre d'histoires!

-Bon... Je dois avouer qu'il est mignon, dans son genre., admit Rose.

Elle leur avait dit pour leu faire plaisir mais au fond, elle le pensait vraiment.

 **N/A: Je fait tout pour pas mettre de choses pouvant spoiler HPACC, c'est dur vous savez...**

 **Breeeeeeeef... j'éspère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu et des reviews seront les bienvenues cx**

 **Mon doigt souffrant vous dit qu'il souffre d'écrire, à bientôt!**


End file.
